


in disguise of revelation [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Series: flutterbird (a collection of sakuatsu one-shots) [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: “Did you need something, Miya-san?” Sakusa asks. Is this, Atsumu wonders wryly, how thieves feel when they’re caught.“Omi-kun,” he replies with a slow-blooming foxkill grin. (And he hits a nail on the head — the unwelcome nickname makes Sakusa’s eye twitch just slightly.) “Lemme set for ya.”Ah, there it is. A flicker of something colder behind that flat gaze, a there-and-gone-again that still hits Atsumu like a lightning strike. It makes his grin widen. Cavalier mischief is his best shield.“My name,” the other boy says, in a voice of steel under paper, “is Sakusa.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: flutterbird (a collection of sakuatsu one-shots) [PODFIC] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	in disguise of revelation [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in disguise of revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804333) by [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck). 



[in disguise of revelation](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dSyPKSM2yjbRLRArtPgQJUlSd-1SxKuB/view?usp=sharing) 33:05

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> can you believe that i still have no idea how to pronounce sakusa's name
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
